Documents and Photographs
All of the notes received by or given to Kara. Notes Covert Front Episode 1: All Quiet in the Covert Front Briefing: In July of last year a top secret conference took place in Berlin under the title Knowledge for Victory. Over two hundred specialist from all over the Empire and from every imaginable field descended on the capital. However, our sources tell us that after the conference ended 96 of those participants who were supposed to be leaving Berlin never reached their destinations. These included specialist in chemistry, physics, mechanics, engineering, linguistics - plus one philosopher from Heidelberg University. Attempts to find them failed. Shortly thereafter, our own Intelligence Agency General Headquarters lost contact with the field agents who were investigating the missing scientist. During the last year the Germans have deployed new weapons all over the Western front. IAGH presume that this two facts are strictly related. Dear Manfred Thank you for preparing my suitcase and field uniform for me. As you know I'm leaving for capital tomorrow. The solemn dinner will take place on Thursday, so you can expect my return on Friday night, -Karl von Toten p.s. that pipe in the storage is leaking again. I prepared the pump, but couldn't find the garden hose. Did you use it? Please take care of that. July 4th 1903 I didn't know that emperor's order would be of that much importance the day K came to my office. Today I know much more. It's unbelievable. We are at the verge of a significant discovery. Today I'm receiving the most important part of the prototype. Now I will finally be able to start testing. I think the atmosphere of conspiracy and mystery got me. I started paying more attention to Manfred. He- Covert Front Episode 2: Station on the Horizon Physical Properties of Helium Physical properties Phase gas Density (0 įC, 101.325 kPa) 0.1786 g/L Melting point (at 2.5 MPa) 0.95 K(-272.2 įC, -458.0 įF) Boiling point 4.22 K(-268.93 įC -452.07 įF) Critical point 5.19 K, 0.227 MPa Heat of fusion 0.0138 kJ/mol-1 Heat of vaporization 0.0829 KJ/mol-1 Heat of capacity (25 įC) 20.786 J.mol-1/K-1 Daily rapport no 126/1 Daily rapport no 126/1 on duty: M20; time: 8 AM- 16 PM; object: Karl von Toten; 8-8:15 toilet; 8:30 - breakfast; 9-13:30- work at laboratory; 13:40 Object is leaving the house. Taken over by M22 on outside duty; notice: object is maintaining previously observed daily routine. Lack of unexpected action. Today's object's documents copied and attached; 16:00 - observation taken over by M21; July 3rd 1903 July 3rd 1903 Finally alone. Not counting Manfred. I'm not used to working In a team, especially this big. I'm glad that K decided to change the form of our cooperation. In couple of days the prototype will be installed in my laboratory, I will be able to start working. During those couple of weeks after the conference we didn't achieve much. Every war machine that we created were collapsing into dust in a blink of an eye. K admitted, we have to focus on micro-scale, if we're going to use the prototype correctly, the only thing restricting us will be our imagination. November 1st, 1903; To: professor Karl von Toten; Kaiser's Chemistry Institute; Honorable Mr. Professor'; The sample sent by you has been analysed in detail, as the results show the physical and chemical quantities of this sample point to conclusion that this is in fact helium atom. However, as the scientist Norman Lockyer and Edward Frankland proved to the point of no doubt - Helium does not appear in nature in stable state. October 17th 1903; October 17th 1903; It's done. My anticipations were correct. I was able to create a known form of matter that evades known laws of physics. I'm waiting for final proof from the Kaiser's Chemistry Institute. If the test show positive results, that will mean that the prototype allows us to create so much more than just new types of weapons. Dearest Katia Dearest Katia, I do not know where to begin. During past several months I have reached more than I could ever possibly imagine. My studies go beyond the boundaries of science. I have a feeling that my 20 years of experience turned into nothing in a second. From a university scientist I am evolving into a shaman using forces that I do not fully understand. I am dealing with enormous forces here, my work does not lead to understanding the forces of nature, it leads to total control over them. My supervisors cannot comprehend the possibilities that we have, and I have a feeling that- / 11:28 / 11:28 Somebody is entering the mansion. Code red// // // Covert Front Episode 3: Night in Zurich Unknown and Unclear Note From: Intelligence Agency General Headquarters To: Field Agent M-24-7-69 alias Kara Results of investigation remain unclear. The work of missing scientist unknown. The reason of von Toten's self-dependent work unknown. The reason of von Toten's self-dependent work unknown. We do not know who was watching professor's mansion. Our sources reveal that German intelligence is intensively looking for von Toten. mission: -find von Toten and results of his works - find evidence on who was watching his house. - further instruction in the locker. Vienna train. CII. Altstadt Adress Note From: Intelligence Agency General Headquarters To: Field Agent M-24-7-69 alias Kara Hotel Altstadt Thyrmand Strasse 6 Room 13 Missing Agent From: Intelligence Agency General Headquarters To: Field Agent M-24-7-69 alias Kara Agent K-23-15-8 is missing. Last message received before disappearance: Quote start: I've found them. quote end. Contact lost after agent entered Zurich Haubtbibliothek. His library ID: 32158. Investigate the library. End. Newton Bibliography Book Note Client number: 32158 last book borrowed: 'Newton Biography' by Max Planck published in 1878 returned: yes Trapped Note Get the hell out as soon as possible. I can't help you without blowing my cover. There'a plane waiting on a nearby airfield if you manage to escape. Covert Front Episode 4: the Spark of Life Note; no notes in this game except the memorize and destroy note. Pictures in the Covert Front Series Totens Daily Report.png Memorize_and_Destroy_note.png Dearest_Katia.png Code_Red_Note.png Primary_Target.png Note_Open_And_Close.png July3rd1903Note.png October17th1903Note.png November1st1903Note.png Totens_Daily_Report.png Physical_Properties_Helium.png July3rd.png Dearmanfred.png Envelope.png Postcard.png NewtonZurichConference.png PlansOfTheFirstFloorOfTheMansion.png SketchofastableHeliumForm.png Von_Toten_With_Horten_Engines.png Kara_Under_Surveillance_While_At_Von_Toten%27s_Mansion.png Briefing.png Category:Technology